


Forbidden Love

by JenniferKeyes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, the dark lord's daughter, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferKeyes/pseuds/JenniferKeyes
Summary: Azrael is the daughter of Voldemort, she has always done everything he's asked her to, even Kill. That all changes when she falls in love with George Weasley. This is the secret love from two opposing sides of a wizards war. What happens when Azrael's father, lord Voldemort, finds out about the romance between his daughter and the son of the Blood-Traitors,the Weasleys.(book 4 on)





	1. The Dark Lord's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is Introduced to our Protagonist, Azrael [Az-ray-el]. Azrael is sent to join Hogwarts in her sixth year of Magical education, where she meets Fred and George Weasley. her relations with her distant cousin Draco Malfoy is strained due to her house placement.
> 
> ~Updates once a week~
> 
> \-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

"Azrael, I have important news for you. You will be going to Hogwarts. A letter has been sent to your mother addressed to you, read it" the man Azrael knows as father said in his usual raspy tone. His name? Azrael would say Tom Riddle; everyone else however would call him Voldemort. As Was the Dark Lord's usual preference, Azrael stood behind his chair as Voldemort went through the mail sent to Malfoy manor.

 

"Yes father, is there anything else?" Azrael spoke concisely, she had learned over her sixteen years living with him to speak swiftly and not say anything unnecessary. No one in the wizarding world knew that Azrael existed; she had been kept well-hidden for fear of the repercussions of her parentage. Sometime last week Voldemort had given Lucius Malfoy, his faithful follower, the instruction to spread the rumour that a young witch had gone unnoticed by Hogwarts. Of course Albus Dumbledore had immediately sent out an invitation to Azrael to join for her fifth year of magical education. 

 

"No my child, but I do ask try to be sweet. Have as many people like you as possible." Voldemort said, with a flick of his wrist he motioned for Azrael to leave and begin her studies for the day. Being the obedient child she is, with a low curtsy Azrael spun on her heel, leaving her father to his thoughts. As soon as she was out of ear shot Azrael ran to her room, smiling as she picked up her violin. Azrael felt no need to read the letter, she knew what it would say. Tying her wavy, platinum hair up in a messy ponytail, Azrael lifted her bow and Violin in anticipation.

 

"Riddle, do you need help packing" asked Draco as he walked into the room, Azrael disheartenedly  put her violin back in its case and turned to look at Draco. Azrael glared into Draco’s hazel eyes, unable to hold the gaze Draco looked away and fiddled with his fringe, pushing it to one side. Draco was Azrael’s underling, he will be two years under her when Azrael gets to Hogwarts but they’d known each other their whole lives. Though they had resentments towards each other, Azrael believing Draco is an incompetent prat and Draco believing Azrael is a pompous princess, they tolerate each other.

 

“No thank you Draco. I understand that I’m being driven with you to Kings cross station?” Azrael asks through gritted teeth, of course she already knew the answer but Azrael needed practice talking to others her age as equals. Draco gently put his hand on Azrael’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her nerves, her eyes softened slightly at the glimpse of Draco’s compassionate side; not too many got the chance to see it, His father and Azrael’s father both deem it weak.

 

“Yes and I know you don’t like my father but we both have to put up with him for the car ride” Draco said, he reached behind Azrael to collect the enchanted trunk from Azraels bed. Carefully Draco heaved it up and slowly carried the trunk to the stairs.

 

“Azrael, Draco, It’s time to leave” yelled none other than Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Speak of the devil” Draco muttered under his breath, Azreal smirked lightly a small chuckle forming on her lips. Azrael ran down the stairs, unable to contain her excitement, with Draco following slowly behind, dragging Azrael’s trunk behind him. Azrael slowed down just in time to walk gracefully to Lucius and her father, her childish antics remaining unseen. Lucius scowled at both Draco and Azrael while Lord Voldemort smiled his sickening smile that could make anyone lose their breakfast, even though it unnerved everyone else in the foyer, Azreal smiled back, her smile sweet and pearly white. If you didn't know they were related it would be impossible to tell.

 

“Good your down, you should have just made that filthy little elf do it” Lucius said dismissively. Azrael shook ever so slightly, she took it as a personal offence when people talked about house elves so cruelly; knowing know good would come from arguing Azrael simply laughed it off and turned her attention to her trunk which sat contently next to Draco.

 

“let’s go then, wingardium leviosa” Azrael said and with a flick of her wrist, the luggage floated away from Draco and into the trunk of the car parked just outside the door. Azreal smiled in delight and ran to get in the car eager to go to a real school even if the sole reason was to help her father take over the world. The Malfoy boys soon got in the car too, obviously after paying respects to Azrael's father. Draco sat next to Azrael in the back with Lucius driving; both Azreal and Draco squirmed, trying to find a way of sitting with the most amount of space between them possible. The drive was only ten minutes but the silence made it feel as if the three had been trapped in the car for hours, slowly suffocating. Until Lucius decided to talk, then it was just awkward and embarrassing.

 

“Have you thought about who you’re going to marry yet?” asked Lucius Malfoy, it was true that most people in the pureblood wizarding society generally got engaged around Azrael's age but Azrael was adamant not to be married before her father fixed the wizarding world. Azrael was sure that she didn't want kids she had to be around mudbloods, though she'd never met one, everyone describes them too her as horrible, vial creatures.

 

“No Lucius, I have not. It has not been very high of a priority on my list since my father came back.” Azrael replied in an exasperated tone. This was common place for Lucius to ask, as always Lucius wants more power, more security for his family; but who could blame him.

 

“Well then again on behalf of my son let me ask you to give your hand in marriage to him” said Lucius staring at Draco and Azrael through the rear-view mirror. 

 

“I’ve answered this question a million times Lucius, I have never changed my answer please stop asking me it is tiring.” Azrael answered Lucius knows that means no. Next to Azrael Draco silently scowled at his father, marriage had always been something that he wished to choose, Draco didn't want it forced on him.

 

“Well on another note I hope you are in Slytherin that would make your dad so proud, not to mention it would be a lot easier to keep an eye on you in case the Potter boy tries anything.” Lucius says his eyes falling back on to the road. Azrael silent praised merlin that they were almost at the train station so she could escape Lucius' incessant questioning.

 

“Actually my Father said that he would prefer me to be in any house EXCEPT Slytherin. Think about it. The smart ones will know that the Dark Lord and I share the same name already putting me under suspicion but if I were in another house some of that suspicion should be raised. Especially if I’m in Slytherin rival house; Gryffindor.” Azrael explained patiently, as if she were speaking to a child. Just as Azrael finished explaining the car pulled up to the train station she jumped out of the car as quickly as possible and ran to grab her trunk from the boot. Leaving the Malfoy’s behind her, Azrael pushed the trolley as fast as she could to the area between platform nine and platform ten. Azrael slowly counted the pillars to the third one and then ran, pushing her trolley quickly into the seemingly brick wall. All the adrenalin Azrael had previously felt dissipated instantly a feeling of calmness and serenity washed over her as her body passed through the rippling barrier setting the muggle and wizarding worlds apart. Azrael broke through the other side of the barrier only to find she was about to crash into someone. With a loud THUD the tall red head boy and Azrael crashed to the floor. Azrael's silvery blond hair, which closely resembled the Malfoys, spilled around the pair like the petals of a blossoming flower. The tall slim boy landed on top of Azrael and unwittingly pinned her to the ground, Azrael's short thin frame was tiny compared to the boy.

 

“Hey” Azrael finally said after what seemed like hours of staring at each other. The two were completely dumbfounded, their minds whirling as they tried to figure out what happened.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” the tall boy with red hair said. Slowly, almost unwillingly, he stood up and held his hand out to help azrael up. Azrael gracefully took his hand and slowly pulled herself up.

 

“No I am afraid this is my fault I was running too quickly through the barrier” Azrael said laughing nervously “My name is Azrael” Azreal continued looking into his brown eyes and tentatively sweeping the blonde hair out of her eyes.

 

“George, I haven’t seen you around here before, but you don’t look like a first year?” George asked as he introduced himself.

 

“That would be because I’m a sixth year, I’ve been home schooled up until now” Azrael replied, a small smirk forming across her lips. Azrael shook George's hand before he gently guided her towards the train.

 

“Cool, I’m a sixth year too. Do you want to sit with my brother and I? On the train I mean?” George asked. Azrael smiled, her mind wrapping around the idea that making friends might not be as hard as she had originally thought.

 

“Sure, sounds like fun” Azrael said cheerfully flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Azrael did a good job of hiding her true plans, though she was developing a soft spot for this boy, was it his looks? The fact that he's so different from the other men she'd met? Azrael was unsure what drew her to him but Azreal knew she had to find out more.

 

“George! George! Ronald forgot Scabbers again can you- “ the lady with red hair began, as she ran after George “who’s this love?” the red-haired woman asked when she saw Azrael next to George.

 

“Azrael, ma’am” Azrael said with a small curtsy at a loss of how to interact with normal wizards opposed to the death eaters and Dark aligned pure blood households.

 

“How very formal of you, Az-ray-L, did I say that correctly?” the woman said As Azrael began to blush at the sudden realisation that her actions were not the norm of the wizarding world.

 

“Yes you did, please, you were asking George something.” Azrael said in an attempt to move the attention away from her.

 

“Ah, right. George, Ronald forgot the rat again would you please go find him and give him Scabbers. Also please don’t scare this nice young lady off. Honestly sometimes it seems like hoping for grandchildren from the lot of you is hopeless” the Lady, whom Azrael correctly assumed was George’s mother walked off. When she was out of ear shot Azrael started laughing so loudly that she attracted the attention of almost everyone around George and herself.

 

“Shut up” George said as he snatches hold of both his and Azrael's trolleys. George passed everything except their wands, robes and Azrael's violin, as she had it in its case clutched to her chest, to an old greasy man standing between the platform and the luggage car. The smell alone made Azrael want to run and hide, nevermind the glare he gave Azrael and George as the carted their luggage to him.

 

“Relax it’s only filch, creepy as hell, but harmless, unless you get detention.” George said taking hold of Azrael's wrist and lightly tugging her towards to door into the train. The pair walked up the stairs coolly, Azrael's hair and jacket flying backwards as they move, hurrying to find an empty box. George stopped without any warning sending Azrael crashing into him, this time however he caught Azrael and they didn’t end up on the floor. Azrael peered into the box she and George had stopped at only to see a shorter red haired boy, a girl with curly, slightly bushy, hair, a boy who looked eerily like George, and Harry Potter. Harry Potter upon seeing me started to run his hand over the scar on his head as if in pain. Azrael did her best to hide her snarl at seeing the-boy-who-lived.

 

“Hey guys, this is Azrael. Azreal meet, Ron, Hermione, my twin Fred and-“ George started before Azrael cut him off.

 

“Harry Potter, I know him.” Azrael said, a smile spreading across her face hiding her pure, unadulterated hatred of the raven haired child. “it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we’re all good friends” Azrael continued, using every ounce of control she had not to reach out and strangle Harry Potter, his green eyes burning a hole into her soul.

 

“It’s good to meet you to Azrael” everyone in the small box agreed, except harry. Azrael continued to hold the cheerfully painful smile on my face until George spoke again, letting her relax a little.

 

“Fred we’re not going to fit in there with you so Azy and I are going to go find another booth, you gonna come?” George said starting to move away without receiving an answer, but sure enough there was Fred faithfully following behind the pair, Fred's face slightly disheartened, he was usually the one walking next to George. The trio walked down passing through at least four or five doors connecting the train before they found an empty booth. George let Azreal slide in first, automatically she sat next to the window, facing the opposite way to where the train was moving. George sat next to Azrael and Fred opposite to his twin. Just as they got settled a certain blonde haired boy walked past Fred, George and Azrael's booth, but stopped when he saw who she was sitting with.

 

“Riddle, why are you sitting with these pathetic losers, come, I’ll take you to the booth where my friends and I are sitting.” Draco said in the most unflattering way imaginable.

 

“You are Ordering Me! How dare you Draco Lucius Malfoy, Order Me!” Azrael bellowed in a burst of rage. Only after had she realised what she'd done did Azrael manage to calm herself down “I wish to sit with these two please leave me alone” Azrael said calmly as she sat back down.

 

“These Blood-Traitors, Azrael what are you thinking! What would your dad say! What would he think?” Draco said angrily looking between the twins and Azrael. Azrael had had enough; Azrael stood up quietly and slapped Draco on the cheek.

 

“I am doing what my Father asked me to do, make friends and enjoy school. Do not EVER question me again. Do you understand Draco?” Azrael demanded more than asked, the boy nodded and walked off in a daze Azrael sat back down attempting to compose herself, once Azrael gets angry it is very hard to put a cap back on that bottle.

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a prat.” George said, Azrael smirked at this comment, knowing that Draco’s true nature was nothing like this, this is a mask he hides behind.

 

“Why’d he bring up your father anyway?” Fred asked from the other side of the booth,  _I don’t think I should tell them who my father is at least not until I know them better._ Azrael thought to herself _._

 

“I don’t really want to talk about my father. He’s someone I have to really know someone before I can talk about him.” Azrael said looking at her shoes afraid that they are upset with her because she was keeping secrets.

 

“Okay. You should probably go get changed we’re almost at Hogwarts.” George said. Immediately Azrael threw the itchy skirt over my head and pulled off the white one she was already wearing. Azrael threw a black jumper over her head and then put her standard, black, wizarding robes on. When Azreal turned to catch a glimpse of the twins, they stared at her in shock.

 

“What?” Azrael asked wondering what was wrong.

 

“You just got changed in front of us?” said George bewildered.

 

“Yeah I didn’t have to change my shirt so I thought it would be easier to just change here, you can too, and I’ll close my eyes.” Azrael deadpaned staring at the boys like they were insane. The boys took Azrael up on her offer so Azrael lent her head against the wind and closed her eyes. Azrael fell asleep, much to the amusement of Fred and George,  what felt like seconds later to Azreal she was being shaken awake by George.

 

“Hey Azy, we're here come on.” George said as he lifted Azrael up and stood her on her feet, still half asleep George put his hands on Azrael's shoulders and gently pushed her forward towards the boats. George picked Azrael up and placed her on the boat putting her head in his lap as they slowly drifted away.


	2. This is the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael has her first day of school, then gets in a fight with her cousin Draco Malfoy over her house. George and Azrael get closer after Azrael has her first premonition at school.

"Azrael, hey Azy, you have to get up now and go to the sorting, I'll be at the Gryffindor table, if you don't get Gryffindor that's ok I'll see you around. I'll make sure of it." George said definitively, as he softly woke Azrael up from her peaceful sleep on the boat ride to Hogwarts. George and Azrael are standing next to a rather large castle Azrael watched as people were getting off carriages and grabbing bags.

"Were we on a carriage too? Did you carry me?" Azrael asked groggily. George smiled at Azrael as he gently put her down on the front steps of Hogwarts, the grand castle looming over them. To Azrael’s tired brain it looked as if the castle was about to fall on top of her. George ran his fingers through his shoulder length red hair, Azrael thought it looked good on him but shed never dare say that out loud. George grabbed his and Azrael’s trunk then carried them up the tall steps, a few heads turned causing Azrael to smirk and lift her head, she walked proudly exactly like she was taught to as a pureblood.

"Azy you're headed over there, I have to drop the bags of up here. McGonagall will explain how to do everything okay?" George said, as soon as he finished he was off like a hound after a rabbit. Azrael followed the vague directions that George had given her, eventually finding herself at another staircase with a bunch of short children. 'I must be in the right place' Azrael thought looking for McGonagall. A cat who was perched on the banner of the staircase caught Azrael’s eye. The cat was grey with black stripes and stared at the children on the staircase intently, at that moment Azrael remembered what her father had said about McGonagall 'she's an animagus don't be fooled by her cat form' Azrael walked up to the cat to get a closer look only to see a hint of a smile. 

"Well Miss McGonagall, do you not wish to talk to us?" Azrael asked innocently as she picked up the cat and placed her on the floor. An Instant later the cat transformed into a women that resembles what was described to me as McGonagall.

"Well Spotted Riddle, Might I ask what gave me away?" McGonagall asked

"You smiled a little when I got closer, and I'd heard whispers of you being an animagus" Azrael replied giving professor McGonagall a small smile.

"Well, we must get going now Azrael you will be on first since you are in a different year from them. I shall call out your names one by one and you will sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be placed in one of the houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Shall we go?" McGonagall said addressing the whole group, we followed McGonagall up the stairs to a large door. The door opened as soon as McGonagall got close to use. In the wake of the large doors Azrael saw four long tables each dressed in different colours to represent their houses. McGonagall hastily walked to the front of the hall eager to announce this year's new students. 

"As you all know we rarely get late arrivals and usually they are special cases in this case, this young lady has been home schooled her whole life up until now. I trust you will give a warm welcome to her, Azrael Riddle" McGonagall said excitedly, obviously they never got new students. Whispers rippled throughout the crowed most were about Azrael’s looks, long Platinum blonde hair on her short thin body, along with her piercing blue eyes, Azrael must be quite a sight to them. There were a few, that realised Azrael shared the same name with a certain Dark wizard but the quietened quickly. Azrael sat proudly on the stool and McGonagall placed the old looking hat on my head.

"Hmm, a Riddle huh. Well your entire family has always been in Slytherin, so I have half a mind to place you there" Azrael stared outwards blankly, but in her mind all she could think was 'oh god no please anywhere but Slytherin'. "Not Slytherin aye, well you possess courage and loyalty, but to whom hmm?" the sorting hat paused as if waiting for an answer, Images of George flashed through Azrael’s mind first and of my father, before his return "Relationships huh, well if you have the courage to stand for that, it best be... GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, as if they had just gained the smartest person on earth. Azrael looked over to Malfoy to see how red faced and angry he was, Azrael turned her gaze to the ground, she didn't dare look to Malfoy again. Azrael sat down with a beaming George and Fred, Knowing that they were here made Azrael feel a lot better about betraying her mother's slytherin family.

"Hello Azy, congratulations.." started George

"You're stuck with us.." continued Fred

"For the last couple of years at Hogwarts" finished George. Azrael couldn't help but giggle at them, not even the forced giggles she usually did to make herself appear normal and approachable, a real laugh, George has that effect on Azrael and it scares her. ‘I don't feel things, why am I feeling things for him?’ Azrael’s thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster yelling for everyone to be silent.

"Your attention, please! I have a few announcements for those of you who have not realised we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, please welcome, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore announced it got the whole room excited except Azrael, who sat there fiddling with her rings. Azrael knew who mad eye moody really was, she couldn't tell anyone but Azrael knew he was an imposter. Azrael also knew that he would be putting Harry's name in the goblet of fire. 

"Hey why aren't you clapping?" George asked Azrael loudly as he turned to face her, everyone else was still clapping and cheering loudly.

"I know him, he is a cruel man, trust me when I say he will be the worst teacher you've ever had but you will learn from him at least." Azrael replied looking into her food not daring to look at George in fear that she'd give everything away

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." Dumbledore said as he walked down to the huge centrepiece everyone has been eyeing the whole dinner. Dumbledore tapped the gold case with his wand and the entire student body watched in awe as it melted away. 

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

"Another announcement, due to the Triwizard tournament, the Quidditch cup will be cancelled but we will arrange for friendly games to happen every now and then, you are dismissed see you all for breakfast tomorrow morning" Dumbledore finished. Screams of outrage came from every table, no one was happy. Even the other schools seemed slightly upset by this. Azrael grabbed George and dragged him outside determined to get away from 'not mad-eye moody'. When the pair got outside Azrael let go of George’s hand, George stood still for a moment trying to understand what Azrael was doing. Suddenly Azrael was slammed against the wall by non-other than Draco Malfoy, Azrael let out a muffled scream as her back hit the cold stone wall.

"Why do you always do this? Run away from your destiny from me! From your father! Gryffindor, of all the houses, you had to be in Gryffindor!" Draco screamed as he kept her pressed against the wall.

"Get off me you Prat!" Azrael screamed back, throwing her left fist as hard as she could into Draco's head. 

"You little, how dare you! I am your cousin! Part of the closest family you have!" Draco screamed again and raised his hand, with one swift move Azrael moved out from under Draco’s arm and away from his punch. Azrael raised her fist and punched Draco’s face so hard she broke his nose.

"How dare I? How dare you! You don't even deserve for me to call you cousin! You're not my cousin Malfoy! Don't ever speak to me again!" Azrael screamed in between sobs, Azrael ran off to find a quiet place to readjust her emotions. The stone immediately around her started crumble slightly, reacting to her unbalanced emotions. As Azrael ran she heard two pairs of footsteps behind her. Azrael turned a corner hoping to lose them but it didn't work, with a small sob Azrael slid down the wall and leaned against it. Slowly I hear the footsteps catch up to me, as they slow down I try to stop crying. The stone of the wall behind her cracking and crumbling slowly.

"Hey Azy, it's okay I'm here for you. To be far the Prat deserved it too bad madam Pomfrey can heal it in two seconds." George said softly, causing Azrael to chuckle slightly. Taking Azrael’s laugh as a good sign, George sat down next to Azrael and wrapped his arms around her. Azrael leaned her head on George’s shoulder, if one of Azrael’s father's minions saw Azrael knew she could just say that she was trying to seem more human. 

"There you are, are you alright Azrael? You scared me a little when you ran off" Severus said sitting down so that he was that the same level as Azrael "What happened? You're usually indifferent to that bumbling idiot's words? What's different this time?" Severus continued looking at Azrael and lightly touching her arm.

"He was talking about my Father Severus!" Azrael cried, she was trying to keep it together but failing miserably. The stones behind her cracking further and starting to crumble away.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Now, now Azrael. I told you before you came at school you have to call me Professor Snape. Cheer up kid! You have plenty of people who are friends with you even if they are the Weasleys" Severus said with a smirk causing me to laugh but George beside me to mutter something inaudible. "I must go now I just had to make sure you were okay, but you seem to be in good hands" Severus said before standing up. I stood up as well, with the help from George

"Severus?" I asked and waited for him turn around.

"Yes?" He asked quizzically, at which point I jumped on him and hugged him

"Thank you for caring for me" I said as I climbed off of him

"That's quite all right Azy" Severus said spinning on his heel and walking away. I feel George put his arm around my back and pulling me forwards we have divination now and we'd better not be late.

"So... Why is Snape so casual towards you?" George asked looking at me, I kept walking thinking for a bit. I tried to word it the best way I could without Giving up my parentage, I just made a good friendship and I might even want it to evolve, I don't want to destroy because my father is Lord Voldemort. 

"He's a family friend" I finally answered "I practically grew up with him, he's like my older brother. Anytime someone would hurt me he would hurt them back or at least try and scare them. In return I'd listen to him go on and on about how a girl named Lily, and I quote, "married the wrong man" it was like the only thing he ever complained about" I explained as I walked hand in hand with George my platinum blonde hair spilling over my shoulders and covering my piercing blue eyes. I was getting a bad headache.

"Look there's the class room and we still have 3 minutes to spare!" said George excitedly. I however, was not feeling great I knew what I was experiencing was the lead up to a vision. We walked a little closer to class and I started to feel the vision pull me in.

"George hold me up, don't let me fall over" I gasped unable to breath as the vision took over my senses "keep me walking to class" I pleaded just before I was engulfed in the fast paced images that slowed down to show me specific points In the future. I felt as George Carried my loose body into Divination and screamed for help, all I could her was a screeching beep every time anyone opened their mouths, god I hate Visions. The second that Professor Firenze came close to me the voice of my sight came alive and spoke its prophecy.

"He shall return, the one thought long dead untruly, 4 names drawn by the goblet of fire a beauty, a beast, a badger and the chosen. Foul play at work today, the man with the broken eye in chest in his room, the chosen will save more than foretold but unknowingly set into motion deeds of evil that some rejoice, the badger will die if the chosen continues, the dark lord shall rise. Hughhh" I gasp regaining my senses seeing everyone Mr Firenze is taking down notes, strong arms are holding me up I look back to see George holding me up looking at me worryingly.

"Did you know you have the sight?" the Professor asked I nodded my head weakly, Visions took a horrible toll on my body. "How long have you known?" the Professor continued, I felt George tense up behind me caught in his arms he was starting to hurt me. I wanted to speak but I couldn't pull the words out of my mouth just yet.

"Why does it matter? Can't you see how tired she is! Back o-" started George I started to regain my strength enough to talk at least.

"Hush George, I'm fine. I was 5 when I had my first one, I predicted my father dying" I said tears welling up in my eyes. I felt George pick me up and start carrying me away. We headed to the hospital wing were George laid me down on a bed and told Madame Pomfrey what happened, soon we heard the bell for our next class and she shooed George off to his next class. Sitting alone with my thought was both beneficial and exasperating. I realised that I was actually taking a liking to George Weasley even though I've only known him for a couple of days and that my dad would probably kill me if he ever found out. It didn't help when George came and sat with me in the hospital between each period giving me his notes for each subject. He also noticed that I was still really cold even though I had my own jumper, the damn fool gave me his too, I couldn't help but love it. The jumper was too big for me and it smelt exactly like him, but that's what made it perfect. Damn I'm going to have a hard time betraying this Weasley Kid.


End file.
